


Everything

by ratherbehere



Series: Olympian Newbie [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Butts, Canon Universe, Drunk Dancing, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, Language Kink, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Sex, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbehere/pseuds/ratherbehere
Summary: Victor takes Yuuri to his cousin's wedding where drunken dancing turns to a pleasurable--and emotional--evening in Victor's hotel room.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Olympian Newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621194). You don't have to have read that first, but I don't know why on Earth you wouldn't. ;)
> 
> Apologies for any Russian wedding customs that I have butchered. And for butchering the beautiful languages of Russian and Japanese. I will gladly correct if needed. 
> 
> And apologies to Victor's pants.

“I still can’t believe you actually have a cousin that’s getting married.”

It was a beautiful day. Though there was a strong bite to the air outside, inside the church, light poured through the windows and bathed them all in a warm glow.

“Is it that hard to believe that I have a cousin and that they would get married?”

“No,” Yuuri said slowly, trying to find the right words. “When you were lying about who you were, I thought maybe your cousin was a cover story.”

Victor hummed thoughtfully. “Valentina is real, but I may have embellished the truth a bit. She was never much of a skater. The boots were mine.”

Yuuri faked a gasp of surprise. “You don’t say.”

Victor nudged him playfully, smiling. He opened his mouth to reply when the music began to fill the room, signaling the start of the wedding. They stood.

The wedding was going to last two hours, and they would stand for all of it. Victor had warned him ahead of time that this was standard for Russian weddings. While Valentina was marrying an American, they had comprised here and there with traditions, and the length and type of ceremony was one Valentina had won on.

It didn’t bother Yuuri. He’d been told repeatedly by Celestino, his coach, that he had great stamina and standing was hardly the most athletic thing he’d done that day.

He did get a little bored, and his hand mysteriously found itself inside of Victor’s. The man gave him a small happy smile before returning his attention to the marriage.

But Yuuri didn’t pay much attention until the couple exchanged rings. He’d always liked this part of any wedding best. Rings held so much meaning. Their symbolism was powerful. As he thought about rings, Yuuri felt Victor’s ring finger move against the back of the hand, and he wondered if Victor was thinking about rings too.

Hypothetically and in general, of course. They’d only known each other for two weeks.

Yuuri didn’t pay much attention to the ceremony after that, either. He knew there were crowns, and drinking from a goblet and two short hours later, two hearts were bonded as one.

There was a reception of course, and the couple had spared no expense. The food was delicious and the champagne was decadent.

“Celestino will not approve of me drinking this much in the middle of training,” Yuuri said, downing a third glass of champagne.

“Yakov would not approve either,” Victor said with a chuckle. “But it’s a wedding, Yuuri. You have to live a little.”

“I always feel alive when I’m with you.”

Under the table, Victor gave his hand a squeeze. Since Yuuri had first taken his hand, they had only been separated for the duration of the trip to the reception venue.

He knew there were other people seated at their table, and Victor was making small talk with all of them, but Yuuri only had eyes for Victor. He loved watching the way his face lit up as he shared stories, the way he laughed with his whole heart. Everything about the man was beautiful and perfect in ways even Yuuri hadn’t even dreamt of. How was this his life, that he was at a wedding as Victor Nikiforov’s date?

“Yuuri,” Victor said, turning to him some time later, after dinner, and cake, and the bride and groom had shared their first dance, “Will you dance with me?”

“I’d love to.”

Victor led them to the dance floor during a line dance number, something Yuuri was unfamiliar with, but everyone else seemed to know. Luckily the song called the moves for them, and seeing as how Yuuri’s life was music and choreography, it was easy to follow, but not terribly exciting.

The next few songs were not line dances, but they were fast, and Victor kept close to him as they moved to the rhythm. It was definitely more exciting than the line dancing had been, but it still wasn’t something Yuuri was overly familiar with.

That was until he and Victor had a few more glasses of champagne. Suddenly dancing was smooth and easy. Victor’s body became a magnet for his, something to move against and press into and breathe in. He was lost in it.

By the time the music changed to something slow and romantic, he was a little dizzy. Several people left the dance floor while others joined. They stayed, Victor pulling Yuuri in by the hips and swaying gently. Yuuri put his arms around Victor’s neck, placing his head on the man’s shoulder. The world stabilized.

He sighed happily. Yuuri never wanted this night to end.

“I want to take you back to my hotel,” Victor mumbled into his ear. “I want to take you to my room and do unspeakable things to you.”

Yuuri could feel his whole face flush red. “I- I’d like that,” he whispered back, breathlessly.

Victor’s thumbs were now caressing his hips, and it was driving Yuuri mad.

“Could we leave now?” he asked.

Victor laughed. “I haven’t spoken to Valentina yet.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, pulling back. He looked around the room. Valentina was getting a refill on her champagne. Yuuri took Victor’s hand and pulled him towards the bride, Victor laughing behind him.

It was a minor miracle he didn’t trip along the way. He supposed his grace on the ice perservered, even when intoxicated.

Valentina turned as they approached. “Vitya!” she said happily. She said more in Russian that Yuuri did not understand at all.

Victor responded in Russian. The language rolled off his tongue like silk and sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. He didn’t need to understand Russian to understand how it affected him.

Victor pulled his cousin in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, saying in English. “You are beautiful.”

She was. She had Victor’s platinum hair, and it was as long as Victor’s had been a few years ago, only it was made into gentle curls. Her dress was white of course, with long delicate lace sleeves, and satin that flowed to the ground. She was beautiful, otherworldly almost, and Yuuri had no problems believing she was related to Victor.

“You found a date,” Valentina said, turning to Yuuri.

“This is Yuuri,” Victor said, placing a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back. Yuuri extended a hand for a shake. “He’s a skater.”

“Yes, I thought so,” she said, taking his hand. At Yuuri’s confused face, she added, “It was hard to miss that impressive backside while you were dancing rather provocatively with my cousin.”

Yuuri’s blush could be seen from the moon and he tried as hard as possible to disappear on the spot.

He failed.

Victor was laughing. “Valentina, I have missed you.”

“And I, you, cousin. But you came to tell me you were leaving, no?” She winked. “Have fun.” Then she added something in Russian, only this time Yuuri was able to catch a few words. He heard something about his ass.

Though his cheeks were still red, Victor’s hand brushed just a little lower on his back, and he could no longer tell if the red cheeks were out of embarrassment, the alcohol, or arousal. Probably all three.

After Valentina departed, they scampered to the door. The cab ride to Victor’s hotel was just long enough for some of the dizziness from the alcohol to wear off, though Yuuri had wished it was much, much shorter.

When they arrived, Yuuri made a beeline through the glitzy lobby straight to the elevators, smashing the button. The doors opened with a ping a few seconds later and he pulled Victor inside.

Alone in the privacy of the elevator, Victor pulled Yuuri close, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s stomach as his back was pressed into Victor’s chest. Yuuri felt his ear go between Victor’s teeth, gasping at the sensation before it was released.

“So impatient,” Victor whispered. “What do you want tonight, Yuuri?”

“Everything,” Yuuri whispered back with determination. Behind him, Victor purred. “Is- is that okay?”

They had not actually had sex yet. Not the penetrative kind anyway. That first night, after their stroll through the city, they had groped and kissed and touched until they were both coming like a freight train. They’d done more since, but they hadn’t gone that far.

“I want everything you want,” Victor said, kissing his neck. “Everything,” he repeated, pressing another kiss to his jaw. “Watching you skate this morning…”--teeth sank into his earlobe again--“Yuuri. Your body is made of music. I want to know all of it.”

The elevator stopped and the door pinged open. Yuuri stepped out, turning around, and extending his arm in invitation to Victor. “Everything,” Yuuri repeated like a promise.

When they got to Victor’s room, Victor removed both of their coats and put them in the closet, giving Yuuri a chance to take in how beautiful and decadent the room was. The bed made out of a dark wood, with four posts extending from the corners. A wet bar, made of the same dark wood, ran the length of the interior wall. In the corner, a large jacuzzi tub tucked in with marble and framed by windows, overlooked the city. The tub made him think of home, and he’d have to ask Victor if they could use it later.

“Yuuri,” Victor purred, coming up behind Yuuri again, winding his arms around his torso. The way he said Yuuri’s name was practically sinful. Yuuri felt lips on his neck again, while Victor’s deft hands began popping open the buttons on his shirt. “You have on too much clothing.”

Yuuri laughed. “So do you.” He turned in Victor’s arms and began working at the buttons on Victor’s dress shirt. Victor hummed approvingly and pressed their lips together for a searing kiss.

Once Victor’s dress shirt was tossed to the floor, Victor resumed his work on Yuuri’s buttons, popping them open while his lips found the smooth skin that was just recently hidden under the collar. Yuuri groaned. Victor was an expert in knowing exactly which parts of his neck were sensitive.

Victor removed the shirt, tossing it to the floor to join his own, then came in fast, framing Yuuri’s face with his hands and smashing their lips together.

“Too beautiful,” Victor mumbled, walking them backwards to the bed. Yuuri hit it and fell backwards with a bounce into the fluffy, soft bedding. He was still slightly drunk enough to marvel at the sudden change of position as hands worked at his belt, and with a few short movements, Victor had his pants undone. He lifted his hips up so Victor could slide his pants and underwear over his hips. He kissed the inside of Yuuri’s thighs as he pulled at Yuuri’s shoes and socks, sucking marks into the skin.

Once Yuuri was naked, Victor stood. He was still fully clothed on this lower half, and he seemed in no rush to rectify that. His eyes soaked Yuuri in, trailing over his body, and Yuuri knew he must be quite the site, half on the bed as he was. His cock was standing tall, already flushed, and he was breathing hard. They hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Perfect.”

Yuuri blushed. “That’s what I think every time I look at you.”

Victor smiled, a secret, small private smile that Yuuri really hoped he only smiled for him. “What do you want?” Victor said, repeating his question from earlier.

“Everything,” Yuuri repeated. “I want to make you happy.”

“Yuuri. You always make me happy,” Victor said. He bent over Yuuri and pressed their lips together, but with Yuuri only half on the bed, the position was awkward. “You should move to the center.”

Yuuri nodded, scooting and turning until he was centered on the large bed, his head propped on pillows made of clouds.

Victor came onto the bed from the foot of it and knelt over Yuuri with a smile before bending over and pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s left hip bone.

“Everything,” he whispered, seemingly to himself, kissing the ridge again. And again and again, working his way lower until his lips were hovering over Yuuri’s hardened flesh.

“Victor, please,” Yuuri pleaded. He was so hard, so aroused, he was going to scream if Victor didn’t do _something._

Victor lowered his lips and pressed them in a kiss to the base of Yuuri’s cock, making it jump at the sensation. Yuuri cried out, his head pitching backwards. Victor kissed his way up the entire length of Yuuri’s cock until he pressed one gentle one to the tip and then sucked it into his mouth.

Yuuri cried out again and tried not to buck up, his fingers fisting into the blankets.

Pressure and heat slowly surrounded his entire length as Victor lowered his mouth.

Breaking the torture, Victor began to bob, moving up and down as lips dragged on sensitive skin. He sucked, creating pressure and bursts of pure pleasure in Yuuri’s groin. He was not going to last long like this.

“Victor,” he breathed. “I’m- I’m close.”

Victor hummed his acknowledgement and increased his pace and depth. One moment Victor was giving him a pretty great blowjob, the next, Yuuri was buried to the root in Victor’s mouth. Victor hummed again, and that was it, he was coming with a yelp. His hips came off the bed as he emptied himself straight down Victor’s throat.

Victor waited until Yuuri was done pulsing before pulling off. He hummed. “So perfect,” he said, licking his lips. He crawled over Yuuri and pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply. Yuuri could still taste himself on Victor’s tongue, and he didn’t even care.

Something cold pressed into Yuuri’s skin and he jumped. Realizing it was Victor’s belt, he began to laugh. “You still have your pants on.”

“I do,” Victor agreed. “I think I’ve ruined them.” Yuuri looked down between their bodies and saw a growing wet spot at Victor’s groin.

“Did you--”

“No,” Victor answered. “No, not quite.” Which meant that was all pre-come. Victor had been aroused enough to leak through his pants. “It’s okay,” Victor continued. “I’d like to come with you inside me. When you can get hard again.”

Yuuri may have just had a mind blowing orgasm, but a zip of arousal chased through him at Victor’s words.

“Actually,” Yuuri began tentatively, “I was hoping we’d do that the other way.”

Victor pulled back sharply and stared down at Yuuri with wide eyes. “You want--”

“I want,” Yuuri confirmed. “I want you inside me. I’ve heard…” he swallowed. “I’ve heard it’s easier that way for your first time.” He eyes darted to the side at the confession and he bit his lip.

Victor panted heavily above him for a moment before Yuuri felt fingers caressing his cheek, pulling him back to meet Victor’s eye.

“Ya liublioo tibya,” he whispered. Yuuri gasped. He didn’t know a lot of Russian, but that was one of the phrases his language app had taught him early.

“Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu,” Yuuri responded in Japanesse. At Victor’s confusion, he added, “I love you, too.”

Victor groaned and crushed their lips together, pressing a thousand words--and absolutely none of them quite adequate--into Yuuri. Yuuri ran his hands down Victor’s back, holding him close as they made out.

When he let his hands roam lower, he was reminded yet again that Victor was still wearing pants.

“You should take those off,” Yuuri said.

“I should,” Victor agreed. He laughed when he stood and looked down at them. The pre-come was now mixed with saliva and whatever leaked out of Yuuri as he softened. “I’m sure these could still be cleaned, but I’m not sure what dry-cleaner I would want to put through that.”

“How much were they?”

“You don’t want to know,” Victor replied, unzipping his pants. He chucked them on the floor, his underwear, shoes, and socks, being tossed in the same general direction. Yuuri smiled as he took in the view. Victor winked at Yuuri as he headed to the nightstand. A moment later, a bottle of lube and a condom packet were tossed onto the bed and Victor joined them.

He leaned over Yuuri and gave him a peck on the lips.

“You’re sure about this?” Victor asked. “Have you ever…”

Yuuri bit his lip. “A little, by myself.”

“Were you thinking about me?” Victor asked with a cocky little grin.

Yuuri was blushing again. “Always,” he said softly. “It’s always been you.”

The cockiness dropped from Victor’s grin. “You’ve wanted me that long?” he asked. Yuuri nodded. “Then I have a lifetime of fantasies to live up to.”

Yuuri shook his head. “You’ve already surpassed all of them.”

He’d never really understood the phrase ‘heart eyes’ before, but he believed if you could actually see them in real life, it would be the look Victor was making at that moment.

Victor pecked his lips again before settling in between Yuuri’s legs. He put his hands beneath Yuuri’s knees and helped him bend them up, exposing his butt to the air. Yuuri shivered.

“Good?” Victor asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed. He’d never been this exposed to anyone in his entire life.

Victor popped open the bottle of lube and poured a large amount onto his fingers, dropping the bottle at Yuuri’s hip.

A finger touched the rim of his hole and Yuuri jumped at the sensation.

“Yuuri,” Victor said looking up to meet his eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.”

“We’ll stop the moment you need to,” Victor assured him.

Yuuri nodded. “I want you so much, Victor,” Yuuri promised. “So much it hurts.”

“Well,” Victor said with a grin, “I would never want to cause you pain.”

The finger was back at his whole, circling it, calming him, before it pushed inside just enough to be felt. Yuuri gasped, and at Victor’s searching look, he nodded again.

“S’good,” he mumbled.

Satisfied, Victor pressed on, moving the tip of his finger in and out, slowly increasing the depth of his strokes as Yuuri began to relax into it.

After the first finger sunk in all the way, Victor pulled out and suddenly there was more pressure at his entrance. Two fingers were now working him open while Victor kissed his knee with wet, open mouthed kisses.. It was incredibly intimate and erotic, and that would be enough, but it was also Victor. Not just some random person he’d met. Yuuri was a highly skilled athlete, but this was the first time his body felt alive.

Victor began to wiggle his fingers. Gently at first, then a little more insistently, pushing upwards. Yuuri was a little too lost on the sensation to think much of it, but then Victor found that magical place he’d never been able to reach on his own, and he suddenly knew what the fuss was about.

He gasped with pleasure, his fists tightening on the sheets.

Victor chuckled. “Did that feel good?”

Yuuri would have retorted with something snarky, but his brain was shutting down, so he nodded in Victor’s general direction instead.

“M- more,” he managed to get out.

Victor kissed the inside of his thigh and dragged his fingers in and out of Yuuri’s body. Sometimes he hit that magical little spot, and sometimes he did not. It was maddening in the best way possible.

At some point he must have added a third or even fourth finger. All Yuuri knew was that he felt looser and open and really, really good. So good, he could feel himself trembling. So good that he was hard once more, a bead of precome forming at his tip.

Eventually, Victor sat up and planted himself more firmly between Yuuri’s knees and reached for the condom packet. He rolled it onto his own length and Yuuri licked his lips at the sight. More lube was applied, and after a long session of working him open that really felt like no time at all, Victor’s cock was pressing against his entrance.

Victor leaned over the length of his body before pressing in and whispered in Yuuri’s ear, “I haven’t stopped thinking about this moment for the last two weeks. You drive me crazy, Yuuri. So beautiful, so perfect.”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed back. Then, “Please. I want…” he trailed off.

“Everything,” Victor finished for him, his breath tickling Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri nodded. He let go of the blankets with his right hand to reach between them and touch Victor’s face gently with his fingertips. Victor’s eyes fluttered shut and he leant into the touch.

“Please,” Yuuri whispered again.

Victor nodded and his hips moved, pressing in. Only his cock slid right over Yuuri’s hole instead of going in. Yuuri whined and it punched a laugh out of Victor. He pulled back, Yuuri’s hand gripping into his back, trying to keep him close.

“I’ll be right back,” Victor said, pecking his lips. “I just have to get us started.”

Yuuri frowned, but nonetheless let Victor pull back enough to get a grip on his cock and place it back at Yuuri’s entrance.

He sank in, just an inch or two at most, pushing gently, and Yuuri knew instantly that he was never, ever going to give this up.

Victor moved gently, in no rush to push Yuuri’s limits, easing himself in with shallow thrusts until Yuuri could feel Victor’s balls press against his skin.

Yuuri was panting hard. Like, three hours of drills kind of hard. There had been no pain, only arousal, and he felt like a live wire. Victor, Victor the Olympic champion, Victor his idol for the last decade, Victor the dork that would pretend to be a novice just to spend time with him, Victor the loving, intelligent, beautiful man that was everything Yuuri had ever dreamed of and more, was inside his body.

A hand went around Yuuri’s cock and it was like being electrocuted with pleasure. He thrashed, back arching completely off the bed. Victor’s hand froze.

“What? What’s wrong? Do we need to stop?” he asked. His face was full of concern.

Yuuri shook his head violently. “N-no. Just… don’t touch me there. Not yet. It’s… it’s too much.”

Victor’s concern melted into something softer. “I see.” He seemed to be trying not to smirk.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“Never,” Victor said, leaning over to kiss the tip of Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri angled his face back and caught Victor’s lips as he went in for another peck. Victor hummed appreciatively and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Yuuri’s mouth.

Victor’s hips pulled back and in one agonizing push, he sank back in, never breaking contact with Yuuri’s lips. And he did it again, and again, until Yuuri was panting once more and couldn’t maintain the kiss. He threw his head back and tried to remember to breathe, feeling Victor’s breath coming in a similar staccato against his neck.

Yuuri’s cock was trapped between their bodies, and though it was not being stimulated intentionally, it was rubbing through the fine hairs on Victor’s lower belly, gliding now in it’s own precome. Coupled with the occasional press on his prostate, he was close. Really close.

His fingers tightened into Victor’s back, trying to hold onto reality.

“Victor,” he panted. “Victor, I’m… I’m…” Words failed him. What were words, again?

“Don’t hold back, Yuuri,” Victor said in his ear. “Show me everything.”

Yuuri screamed as his orgasm crashed through him. He was dimly aware that Victor had pulled back enough to watch his face as the pleasure, and everything that was that evening, and everything that was their relationship, overcame him.

Victor cussed in Russian and stilled, his whole body trembling above Yuuri’s.

He fell back into the nook of Yuuri’s shoulder and seemed to be struggling with the same grip of reality that Yuuri was.

After a few moments, Yuuri’s hand found itself idly rubbing patterns on Victor’s back, and Victor hummed happily.

“Tell me,” he said, sitting up and looking down at Yuuri, “how am I supposed to go back to Russia after that?”

And just like that, reality came crashing in. He hated it.

“I… I don’t know,” Yuuri confessed. “But I know you have to. Your skating career is too important. And I would never ask you to switch coaches.” He bit his lip. “I could go with you, though.”

Victor jerked back, the violent motion causing his softening cock to finally slip out of Yuuri. It was a new sensation that Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d necessarily been waiting to experience.

“Don’t say that,” Victor said. “Don’t act like your skating career is any less important than mine. Yuuri, your skating is a gift to the world. And your coach and your life is here.” He bent back down and kissed Yuuri’s nose again. “We’ll make it work.”

“How?” Yuuri asked.

“We’ll figure it out, I promise. I’m not letting you go. I want...” He smiled. “Everything.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor and held him close.

“Everything,” he agreed.

May the day never come that he couldn’t give Victor just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Unhappy with that ending? DON'T THROW THE ROTTEN TOMATOES YET. I am most likely writing more, either a few more one shots in the series, or just biting the bullet and starting a multi-chapter fic. If you have thoughts, things you'd like to see, etc, comment or send me a message! I'm [caswouldratherbehere](http://caswouldratherbehere.tumblr.com) on tumblr, but don't sweat when you see all the Supernatural stuff. All of my Yuuri on Ice goes under [42fandoms](http://caswouldratherbehere.tumblr.com). You can reach me at either.
> 
> Standard note of thanks to Alene for beta reading and in general being my cheerleader. She's also the reason this series will have at least one more fic, so you all have that to thank her for too. ;)


End file.
